


tulips

by suddenlyatiger



Series: not one for long goodbyes [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suddenlyatiger/pseuds/suddenlyatiger
Summary: Derek has been talking for the past 10 minutes, and Stiles hasn't taken in a word of whatever it is he's saying. For some reason, his focus zeroed in on Derek's mouth and everything else just became background.





	tulips

Derek has a gorgeous mouth.

 

Stiles is staring; he knows he's staring, but he's not about to stop himself. Derek is his boyfriend (and that fact will never not give him a little thrill whenever he thinks it), Stiles is allowed to stare. It's in the rules.

 

Though Stiles supposes that he should actually be listening while he stares, since Derek is talking. He's having a hard time focusing on words, though, too captivated by the way Derek's mouth is moving, the wet shine when his tongue swipes at his lips now and then, and the peek of bunny teeth every time Derek opens his mouth.

 

Derek has been talking for the past 10 minutes, and Stiles hasn't taken in a word of whatever it is he's saying. For some reason, his focus zeroed in on Derek's mouth and everything else just became background. It's entirely possible that Stiles had forgotten to take his Adderall this morning.

 

Though that doesn't change the fact that Derek has a gorgeous mouth. And a gorgeous face to go with it. Stiles feels like he never tells Derek that enough, and decides to change that in the future.

 

"Stiles, what do you think?" Derek's looking directly at Stiles now, chewing slightly on his lower lip.

 

"I really need to put my mouth on your mouth," he blurts out. A shocked silence falls over the room, and Stiles watches as Derek's ears slowly turn red, followed by his cheeks. A muffled noise comes from behind Stiles and he becomes suddenly aware of the rest of the pack in the room. Then he feels his own cheeks burning as he starts flushing red as well (though not as prettily as Derek does, he figures).

 

"Wow," Scott mumbles. It's followed by poorly stifled cackling that sounds like Erica. Stiles doesn't turn back to face either of them, gaze trapped on Derek's red face.

 

"I think it's safe to say that Stiles hasn't heard a word you said," Lydia says, typing something into her phone. "We'll head out first. Stiles, Derek can fill you in." Lydia gets up from her seat in the armchair and leaves the loft. One by one, the others get up and follow her out. Erica, a wide grin on her face, shoots Stiles finger guns as she leaves.

 

Soon the loft is empty except for Derek and Stiles, who are both staring at each other with red faces.

 

"Um…" Stiles says. Not his best moment. "Your mouth is very pretty. I've decided."

 

"Thank you?" Derek says. "So is yours?" Derek may be sex on legs, but he's probably just as awkward as Stiles is most of the time. It makes him a lot more approachable and adorable, and Stiles loves him for it.

 

"Thanks," Stiles says. "I feel like we can work with this." They're standing a couple arms' lengths away from each other. Stiles decides that this won't do, and crosses over to Derek in two big steps. Then they’re face-to-face with each other, cheeks still red.

 

"Hi," Derek says.

 

"Hi," Stiles says, and he can feel a dopey smile crossing his face. Stiles doesn't actually know where to go from here. He definitely wants to kiss Derek, he's pretty reasonably sure that Derek wants to kiss him back. But does he just go for it, or...?

 

He brings his hands up to either side of Derek's face and caresses his cheeks. And then he starts pressing hard, squishing Derek's cheeks so that his lips pucker up.

 

"Seriously, Stiles?" Derek asks, arching an eyebrow. The way his words are slurred makes Stiles laugh. The laugh turns into a surprised squawk when Derek suddenly loops an arm around his waist and tugs him forward. Stiles' hands drop to Derek's shoulders as he tries to not fall into Derek's chest.

 

Now their faces are inches apart and they're staring into each other's eyes. Stiles' eyes dart down to Derek's lips, and then back up. Then he moves in.

 

Their first kiss is over in a second. A short peck and the fleeting feeling of stubble against his lips and then Stiles is looking into Derek's wide eyes. It's entirely possible that Derek isn't even breathing right now. That doesn't stop Stiles from leaning in again.

 

Their second kiss is definitely longer than a second. Much longer.

 

Stiles is getting a bit overwhelmed at the feeling of having Derek's lips (FINALLY) moving against his own. Derek's hands grip tight to Stiles' waist, and Stiles' hands are tangled in Derek's hair. They eventually break apart for air, panting shallowly as they stare at each other in wonderment.

 

"We should, um," Derek says. He swipes his tongue over his bottom lip. Stiles follows the movement with his eyes. "We should get going."

 

"Uh-huh," Stiles agrees. Neither of them move, gazes locked. They both start leaning into each other again when they hear Erica yell from the bottom of the stairs outside the loft. They both nearly trip over themselves in surprise.

 

"YOU TWO BETTER NOT BE NAKED IN THERE! WE NEED TO GO!"

 

"Oh my god," Stiles gasps. Derek growls in the direction of the open door.

 

"CHOP CHOP!" The moment is well and truly broken now, but Derek holds tight to Stiles' hand as they leave the loft and head down the stairs. They don't say anything to Erica when they pass her on the stairs, but she shoots Stiles a thumbs-up when he looks back to her.


End file.
